Toxic
'''Toxic autorstwa Britney Spears ''pojawia się w Britney/Brittany drugim odcinku, drugiego sezonu. Jest śpiewane przez New Directions.' Will postanawia zaśpiewać tą piosenkę z uczniami, by zrobić na złość Sue, a takze by zwiększyć swoje szanse na romans z Emmą, która zaczeła się spotykać z dentystą Carl'em. Chórzyści śpiewają na szkolnym apelu. Występ jest bardzo dobrze przyjęty przez uczniów, jednak przerywa go Sue w obawie, przed zamieszek seksualnych. Wszyscy uczniowie uciekają z sali gimnastycznej w obawie przed alarmem przeciwpożarowym. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: Chłopcy z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany: Baby can't you see I'm calling | Kochanie nie widzisz, że wołam A guy like you should wear a warning | Takiego jak ty powinno dawno odizolować It's dangerous I'm falling | W niebezpieczeństwie zatracam się Chłopcy z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany i Rachel: There's no escape I can't wait ''' | Wyjścia brak, czasu też '''I need a hit baby give me it | Potrzebuje uderzenia, kochanie właśnie od ciebie You're dangerous I'm loving it ''' | Niebezpiecznyś jest, a ja uwielbiam to '''Chlopcy z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Will z Rachel: Too high can't come down | Za wysoko, już nie zejdę Losing my head spinning round and round | Straciłem głowę Oh do you feel me now | Czujesz mnie już? Chłopcy z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Rachel i Santana z New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride | Ze smakiem twych ust ja odpływam Tina z New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under | Toksyczny jesteś, a ja się zatracam Rachel i Santana z New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise | Ze smakiem zatrutego raju I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Na na na) | Uzaleźniłam się już, czy nie wiesz o swojej toksyczności And I love what you do | Kocham twoje poczynania Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Oh-h-h) | Nie wiesz o swej toksyczności? Chłopcy z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany, Rachel, i Will: It's getting late to give you up | Za poźno już by stracić Cię I took a sip from my devil's cup | Z samym diabłem podpisałam pakt Slowly it's taking over me | Powoli zawładnie mną New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, AH! Will i Rachel: Too high can't come down | Za wysoko, już nie zejdę It's in the air and it's all around | Otacza to nas Oh can you feel me now | Czujesz mnie już? Chłopcy z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) (Will: Oh!) Rachel i Santana z New Directions: With a taste of your lips | Ze smakiem twoich ust I'm on a ride | Ja odpływam Tina z New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under | Toksyczny jesteś, a ja się zatracam Rachel i Santana z New Directions (Will): '''With a taste of the poison paradise | Ze smakiem zatrutego raju I'm addicted to you ''' | Uzależniłam już sie '''Don't you know that you're toxic (Na, na, na) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) | Czy nie wiesz o swojej toksyczności? Rachel z New Directions (Will): And I love what you do |Kocham twoje poczynania Don't you know that you're toxic (Oh no oh!) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) | Czy nie wiesz o swojej toksyczności? Chłopcy z New Directions: Tun, tun, turuluturilin Santana z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Direction): (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Don't you know that you're toxic | Czy nie wiesz o swojej toksyczności? Rachel z New Directions (Santana): With a taste of your lips | Ze smakiem twych ust I'm on a ride (On a ride) | Ja odpływam Tina z New Directions: You're toxic ''' | Toksyczny jesteś '''Santana z Tiną i New Directions: I'm slipping under! | Zatracam się Rachel z New Directions (Chłopcy z New Directions): With a taste of the poison paradise |Ze smakiem zatrutego raju I'm addicted to you (Tun, tun, turuluturilin) | Uzależniłam się Rachel i Santana z New Directions: Cause I know that you're toxic | Juz wiemo twojej toksyczności Will (Santana): ''' '''Na, na, na, na woaaah! (He-e-e-ey) Rachel z New Directions: '''And I love what you do | Kocham twoje poczynania Don't you know that you're toxic | Czy nie wiesz o swojej toksyczności? Santana: With a taste of a poison paradise | Ze smakiem zatrutego raju Santana z Rachel i New Directions: I'm addicted to you ' | Uzależniłam już się '(Rachel: Don't you) know that you're toxic | Czy nie wiesz o swojej toksyczności? Brittany i Will z New Directions (Santana): Intoxicate me now | Zatruwaj mnie With your loving now | Swą miłością I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now) | Już jestem gotowa Intoxicate me now | Zatruwaj mnie With your loving now | Swą miłością I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now) | Już jestem gotowa Intoxicate me now | Zatruwaj mnie With your loving now | Swą miłością Brittany: I think I'm ready | Już jestem gotowa Santana: I think I'm ready now! | Już jestem gotowa! Ciekawostki: *Jest to trzeci utwór grupowy w którym chórzyści ubierają biało czasrne stroje; pierwszym było ''Keep Holding On, ''drugim ''Hello, Goodbye, ''czwartym ''One Of Us, ''piątym ''Fix You, ''a szóstym''This is The New Year. '' *Jest to pierwsze solo Brittany w utworze grupowym. Galeria: FinchelToxic.gif Qqscj.gif Toxicnew diuretions.gif Tumblr l9j7jiWn551qccm57o1 500.gif Tumblr lodx4lPKte1qm5aawo1 500.gif Tumblr llsp78pkUD1qe4iqy.gif Tumblr l9abvifar91qbd895o1 400.gif Toxic-glee-o.gif Tumblr maqrxrk3EE1rhq22zo1 500.gif Tumblr lfs30blY9f1qfk31yo1 500.gif Tumblr laj76dU8We1qdxv13o1 400.gif Toxic.gif Santana-toxic.gif 7636184g28ib.gif ToxicBartie.gif Glee toxicccccc.gif Glee-toxic.png Glee-toxic-o.gif Toxic.jpg Toxic-Glee.jpg 20140217033908!Toxic.png Glee-Toxic (1).gif Toxic .jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Willa Schuestera Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Britney/Brittany